Vengeance poilue
by Stizzie
Summary: Rowena, vexée, se venge après une énième remarque de Dean. Mais peut-on réellement lui en vouloir ?


_**Bonjour ! Voici un petit OS, j'ai pris un immense plaisir à l'écrire et j'en suis plutôt fière de celui-là… Merci à Mellemani pour la correction et les remarques apportées pour m'aider à rendre cette fic meilleure qu'elle ne l'était et lui a donné un titre. Merci à celles et ceux de la gazette aux bonbons aux citrons qui m'ont aidé pour les mots qui me manquaient et qui m'ont inspiré pour cette fic. Enfin bref…**_

 _ **Rien dans SPN ne m'appartient…**_

 _ **J'espère que la fic vous plaira.**_

 _ **Bonne Lecture**_

* * *

Castiel et Sam étaient assis dans la grande salle, l'un en face de l'autre, le nez plongé dans de vieux livres. Un chat posé sur une chaise près de Castiel semblait dormir.

« J'ai ! » dit subitement Sam.

L'ange leva la tête et le chat se redressa attentif.

« Il est dit, que le sort jeté est un sort basique mais que seul le sorcier ou la sorcière à son origine peut l'annuler »

Les deux hommes tournèrent leur regard vers le chat qui se mit en boule, retournant à sa sieste.

« Dean, on va trouver un moyen pour que Rowena te rende ton apparence » dit Sam en regardant l'animal.

 _Quelques heures plus tôt :_

« Ce n'est sûrement pas cette rouquine incompétente qui va pouvoir nous aider dans cette affaire » Lança Dean énervé.

« Répète ça ! Je suis de loin l'une des sorcières les plus puissantes qui existe. Je pourrais te transformer en rat rien qu'en claquant des doigts. Alors fais attention à ton langage. »

Il s'en suivit un échange de regards pleins de défis et de menaces.

« On peut se reconcentrer » les coupa le roi de l'enfer « Ou vous préférez que je vous transforme tous les deux en écureuils ? »

Le duel se termina aussitôt, et tout le monde se reconcentra sur le problème principal : Lucifer. Celui-ci était ligoté à une chaise dans un cercle de feu sacré, attendant qu'on le renvoie dans sa cage. Autour du cercle, Sam et Crowley semblaient épuisés par le comportement du chasseur et de la sorcière.

Castiel se tenait aux côtés de Sam, regardant son grand frère avec un voile de tristesse dans les yeux. Lucifer le remarqua et lui dit :

« Ne t'en fais pas petit frère, je vais bien m'occuper de Michel, c'est promis. »

Il accompagna ses paroles d'un sourire moqueur.

Une fois l'archange de nouveau enfermé, et après un commentaire déplacé de la part de l'aîné des Winchester, une nouvelle dispute commença entre celui-ci et Rowena.

Et en moins de temps qu'il en faut pour dire « Winchester » deux fois, Dean disparu, laissant place à un chat aux longs poils blonds...

« Je t'avais prévenu » lança la sorcière avec un sourire. Puis elle disparut avec son fils.

Sam et Castiel regardèrent le chat sans comprendre ce qui venait de se passer. Ils s'approchèrent de l'animal qui n'arrêtait pas de bouger et de miauler, encore choqué par les évènements.

« Dean ? C'est toi ? »

Le chat regarda l'humain **,** voulant lui dire de ne pas poser de questions stupides.

« On va rentrer au bunker et te rendre ton apparence » dit Sam en approchant ses mains de l'animal **,** prêt à le porter. Mais il se fit griffer et comprit que Dean ne se laissera pas faire.

« Très bien, comme tu voudras » dit le cadet en montrant ses mains en signe de retrait.

La voiture était loin et après quelques minutes de marche, l'animal semblait épuisé mais ne se laissa pas toucher. Chat ou pas, Dean avait une réputation à tenir.

Dans la voiture, le chat prit la place du passager et s'endormi en quelques minutes. Castiel et Sam ne lui diraient jamais mais ils avaient bien ri en l'entendant ronronner dans son sommeil.

C'est donc de cette manière qu'ils s'étaient retrouvés à faire des recherches sur la transformation animale. Ils avaient passé la soirée à chercher, pour finalement aller se coucher assez tôt, épuisés de leur journée.

Dean alla confortablement s'installer sur son oreiller et s'endormi. En pleine nuit, il fût réveillé par les pleurs de Castiel dans la chambre voisine.

Ce dernier faisait régulièrement des cauchemars et le chasseur allait systématiquement le calmer. Ils s'endormaient dans les bras l'un de l'autre, et au matin ils n'en parlaient jamais.

Mais cette nuit-là, Dean ne sut quoi faire. Il ne pourrait pas calmer l'ange avec cette apparence animale. Il alla tout de même dans la chambre de son ami, qui avait laissé la porte ouverte.

Le chat monta sur le lit et vint frotter son front contre la joue de l'ange endormi. Ne voyant pas de changement, Dean insista et fini par réveiller Castiel. Celui-ci ouvrit doucement les yeux et plongea son regard dans celui de l'animal. Ses yeux verts étaient identiques à ceux de Dean. Puis l'ange se souvintde la journée passée, il fit un léger sourire à l'animal.

Dean monta doucement sur Castiel, se roula en boule sur son ventre et ronronna sous les caresses qu'il recevait. Les deux hommes se rendormirent après quelques minutes.

Le lendemain fut une journée plutôt calme, Dean commençait à doucement s'habituer à son état et Castiel et Sam avaient essayé par tous les moyens de contacter Rowena mais sans réponse.

En début d'après-midi, Sam partit faire quelques courses et affirma qu'il revenait dans plusieurs heures.

Castiel profita du silence pour prendre un livre et s'installer sur le canapé. Dean vint se poser à côté de lui pour se reposer. Cas posa son livre et regarda l'animal qui le fixait depuis deux minutes.

« Dean, je vais bien » dit-il.

Le chat fronça le museau montrant son incompréhension.

« Ne fais pas semblant, je sais que tu t'inquiètes pour moi à cause de mes cauchemars, mais je vais bien… »

L'animal baissa la tête se demandant comment l'ange pouvait deviner aussi facilement ses pensées. Peut-être qu'il lisait dans son esprit…

« Et je ne lis pas dans tes pensées, Dean. »

Celui-ci le regarda, le mettant au défi de le jurer sur sa grâce.

« Ecoute, hier j'ai renvoyé mon frère dans une cage en enfer, où se trouve un autre de mes frères et où ils se torturent l'un l'autre, ça ne m'a pas aidé à dormir c'est tout. Et ta transformation n'a pas arrangée les choses » expliqua-t-il en passant une main dans le pellage blond.

L'animal se mit à ronronner, c'était plus fort que lui, il ne pouvait vraiment pas s'en empêcher.

Dean se leva et vint sur les cuisses de l'ange qui amplifia les caresses. L'animal alla frotter son nez dans le cou de l'homme. Jamais Dean n'avait été aussi physique avec lui. Il y avait bien eu les nuits où le chasseur venait dormir à ses côtés **,** mais c'était seulement pour le calmer. Peut-être que Dean se comportait simplement comme un chat, et qu'il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de redemander des caresses.

Castiel fut sorti de ses pensées par Dean qui commençait à lui lécher le menton, en manque d'attention.

« Dean, arrête ça s'il te plait » dit l'ange en reculant le chat de son visage.

Pensant avoir fait quelque chose de travers, Dean quitta les genoux de Cas et se rassit à ses côtés, évitant son regard. Cependant il sentait le regard de l'homme sur lui.

« Dean ? Tu fais la tête ? »

Pas de réaction de la part de l'animal.

« Si j'ai fait quelque chose de mal, j'en suis désolé. »

Le chat se tourna et plongea ses yeux verts dans le bleu de ceux de l'ange.

« Si je t'ai repoussé, c'est parce que je sais que toi, humain tu ne m'aurais jamais léché le visage comme ton état animal te pousse à le faire. »

L'animal tourna la tête, coupant le contact visuel. Il repensa à toutes les fois où il avait eu envie de faire mille fois plus que de simplement embrasser ou lécher le visage de l'ange. Gêné par les images imposées par son esprit, il partit dans sa chambre après avoir fait comprendre à Castiel qu'il n'était pas fâché.

Plus tard, lorsque Sam revint des courses, il vit Castiel assis en tailleur par terre. A ses côtés, Dean regardait le jeu de scrabble renversé sur le sol. Le chasseur entendit l'ange rire :

« Dean, ce que tu dis n'as aucun sens… »

Le chat monta sur l'ange et mit son nez dans son cou. Dean faisait souvent ça quand il pensait être seul avec lui. Le rire reparti de plus bel :

« Dean arrête tu me chatouille ! »

Le plus discrètement possible, Sam fit demi-tour, laissant les deux autres profiter du moment qu'ils partageaient.

Quelques heures plus tard quand Sam revint au bunker, Dean aperçu un paquet de croquette et montra très clairement qu'il n'allait pas avaler une seule de ces choses. S'en suivit un long débat entre les deux frères que Sam perdit, laissant à Dean le loisir de manger un bon steak.

Les recherches de Sam ne menaient qu'à un seul point : Seul Rowena pouvait briser le sort. Les trois garçons allèrent dormir, et cette nuit se passa comme la précédente. Dean dût calmer le sommeil agité de l'ange.

Au matin, Castiel alla dans la cuisine, Dean sur ses talons. Mais quand ils entrèrent dans la pièce, ils virent Sam en pleine discussion avec Rowena et Crowley.

« Sam ? Qu'est -qu'il se passe ? » Demanda Castiel.

« Tiens les deux tourtereaux sont enfin réveillés ! » La sorcière regarda le chat d'un air moqueur.

Personne ne prit la peine de commenter cette remarque. Crowley se reconcentra sur Sam en lui disant que celui-ci connaissait maintenant les termes du sort et disparu avec sa mère.

Les termes posés étaient clairs, le sort s'annulera seulement quand Dean le voudra réellement.

« Mais c'est ridicule » dit Castiel une fois les explications de Sam terminées. « Pourquoi Dean voudrait garder l'apparence d'un chat ? »

« Je ne sais pas, mais apparemment le blocage vient de toi » répondit le cadet en regardant son frère.

En réalité, Sam savait pourquoi son frère ne voulait pas complètement reprendre son corps. Il avait profité de son apparence animal pour se rapprocher de Castiel. Il avait des petites attentions comme un contact quand il passait près de lui, des petites choses qu'il ne faisait pas humain. C'était ça le blocage de Dean, il ne voulait pas perdre tout ça.

Dean, lui **,** pensait que tout ceci était ridicule. Il n'avait pas envie de rester dans le corps de cet animal.

Certes, il s'était habitué à son état et il appréciait le fait de pouvoir être aussi proche de l'ange, mais il voulait tout de même retrouver son corps.

La rouquine devait raconter des conneries comme d'habitude, songea-t-il.

« Etre un animal doit être plaisant » dit Castiel pensant à voix haute

« Gabriel a déjà passé un siècle dans le corps d'un aigle… Je devrai essayer, j'aimerai bien être une abeille. »

Dans la journée Castiel dût partir au paradis régler deux, trois histoires. Dean s'ennuyait donc à mourir, seul. Il avait bien son frère comme compagnie mais celui-ci continuait ses recherches et ne s'intéressait pas à lui.

Assis sur la table face à son frère, Dean se gratta le cou de sa patte arrière, quelque chose le démangeait depuis ce matin à le rendre fou.

Cela n'échappa pas à Sam qui avec un sourire moqueur lui dit :

« Dean, dis-moi tu n'aurais pas attrapé des puces par hasard ? »

L'aîné regarda son frère voulant lui dire « Si tu émets encore une fois cette hypothèse, je te bouffe. »

« J'ai acheté du produit antipuce en même temps que les croquettes si ça t'intéresse… »

Amusé par la situation, Sam ignora le regard tueur de son frère et continua de rire.

Castiel revint dans la soirée au plus grand plaisir de Dean. Ils allèrent tous se coucher après avoir regardé un film, voulant se détendre.

Castiel dans son lit, cherchait le sommeil. Il se retourna pour trouver la position la plus confortable, quand la couverture bougea. Il sentit quelque chose lui chatouiller la jambe. Il ressentit ensuite une petite pression sur son estomac et de sous la couette, Dean apparut et s'allongea de tout son long sur l'ange.

Cas sourit face au comportement de son ami et commença à le caresser. L'animal ronronna de plaisir sous les caresses de Castiel et se lova contre son torse.

Il se sentait bien là, dans ses bras. Il voulait que chaque moment qu'il pourrait passer avec son ange soit comme celui-ci. Dean releva la tête et se perdit dans les yeux bleus qui lui faisaient face.

« Tu me manques Dean » dit Castiel.

Devant l'incompréhension de son ami, il continua

« Ton toi humain me manque… Ce n'est plus pareil quand tu viens pour mes cauchemars. »

L'ange détourna le regard, un peu gêné.

Face à cette révélation, Dean ne voulut qu'une chose, pouvoir le prendre dans ses bras, lui dire qu'il était là et qu'il était désolé d'avoir été égoïste. Il ne voulait pas reprendre forme humaine car il avait peur de perdre tout ce qu'il avait gagné auprès de l'ange sous cette apparence.

Mais il n'avait pas pensé que Castiel pourrait avoir besoin de lui et non pas d'un chat à caresser. Il voulait retrouver son corps, là, tout de suite. Il voulait s'excuser auprès de Cas. Il voulait lui dire qu'il l'aimait, il en avait besoin.

Il avait besoin de lui dire et de lui montrer son amour, et tant pis si cela le faisait fuir. C'est sur ses pensées que Dean s'endormit, suivit de près par Castiel.

Quand, il se réveilla, Castiel sut que quelque chose avait changé. Il tenta de se redresser mais en vain. Il ressentit forte pression sur sa poitrine l'empêchait de respirer. Il ouvrit les yeux et vit Dean, le vrai Dean, enroulé sur lui-même, sur le torse de l'ange. Castiel passa une main dans les cheveux de l'homme endormi. Il prononça doucement son prénom ne voulant pas le réveiller trop brutalement.

« Dean, tu m'empêche de respirer. Décale-toi.

-Laisse-moi dormir Cas, tu respireras un autre jour… »

Dean bougea, s'étalant un peu plus sur l'ange.

« Ce que tu dis n'as aucun sens Dean » répondit-il amusé par le chasseur qui ne s'était pas rendu compte de la situation.

« J'ai vraiment besoin de respirer.

-Et moi j'ai vraiment envie de dormir…

-Dean ! »

L'ange secoua légèrement l'homme afin de le réveiller pour de bon.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe encore Cas ?

-Dean regarde-toi. »

L'homme fronça les sourcils et se regarda.

« Je ne vois aucun problème… »

Castiel pouffa, et l'information arriva au cerveau du chasseur.

« J'ai mon corps ! Cas j'ai mon corps c'est magnifique ! Ho Cas je t'aime tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point ! »

Dans la joie et l'excitation, Dean prit le visage de Castiel entre ses mains et l'embrassa. Quand le baiser fut terminé, les deux hommes se regardèrent droit dans les yeux. Tous deux surpris par ce geste.

« Tu m'as manqué Dean » finit par dire Castiel.

Et leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent une nouvelle fois, dans un baiser, à la fois, pressé et doux. Ils pouvaient enfin se toucher et s'aimer. Ils se séparèrent à bout de souffle.

« Tu devrais peut-être t'habiller ? » Suggéra Castiel.

De l'électricité passa dans les yeux verts de Dean qui plaça une jambe de chaque côté du corps de l'ange. Il se pencha à son oreille et chuchota :

« Crois-moi mon ange, ce serait la chose la plus inutile au monde. »

S'en suivit des choses qui resteront entre notre chasseur et son ange.

* * *

 _ **Voilà ! J'espère que vous avez pris plaisir à lire cette petite histoire.**_

 _ **Dites-moi ce que vous en avez pensé.**_

 _ **N'hésitez pas à aller voir le compte de Mellemani.**_

 _ **Je vous dis à bientôt j'espère et Bonne journée.**_

 _ **Stizzie.**_


End file.
